


Fluff and angst as I come up with it

by Mahtisninjatipu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Spencer Saves the Day, at least the part which he can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahtisninjatipu/pseuds/Mahtisninjatipu
Summary: Small and random Spencer x Reader one shots





	Fluff and angst as I come up with it

**Author's Note:**

> The reader plans everything carefully. Except one small but very important detail.

You had decided to jog into work today. Well you had made up your mind yesterday but today was the day you had done it. You had planned when you'd leave and your route. One thing you hadn't take into account was that you would sweat while running. Well there was a shower in the building of your work place but you would have to change your clothes. Luckily in your locker you always kept some spare clothes. Still dripping some water, you opened your locker just to find bright pink top, ripped blue shorts and a yellow scarf. It had been ages since you had lastly used your locker but still none of these items had never been a good combination but it was all you had now. You checked your phone for time. Spence had already left home so you couldn't text him to bring you any decent piece of clothing.

 

You got dressed and your hair still completely wet you tried to dry them with your towel which you had at least realized to take with you. You caught a glimpse of your image form the mirror. You looked awful. Normally you'd wear black or white or gray. With maybe one outstanding color so this looked like someone had puked all the nastiest colors on you at the same time. At that moment your phone buzzed. You checked the text you got.

It was from Hotch. It said that everyone was already in the conference room waiting for you so the Team could start a bit early. You cursed yourself and left the locker room.

 

You got to the sixth floor and as you stepped out of the elevator your stomach decided to grumble. Of course it did as if you needed anything to make your day even worse. You collected every bit of your confidence so you could to walk into the conference room and still retain some of your pride which you may had had before. As you stepped into the room everybody went quiet and just stared at you.

"Before anyone can say anything. I didn't even knew I had these pieces of clothing before I found them in my locker like 20 minutes ago! Am I clear?" You asked and sat down on your usual chair next to Spencer.

"Who are you? And what did you do our Y/N?" Derek asked smirking.

"Even I wouldn't pair those colors together" Garcia said smiling. "I don't even know what is the worst part of that costume?" This went on and on for a long time until Hotch pointed out that we have work to do. You pressed your face on your arms and rested there a bit as you were tired and hungry. You kind of listened as the others went through the details. Something about stabbing and shootings. Only thing common was a written note saying the unsub was freeing these people from the Hell.

 

You felt someone poking your side and you looked up. You saw Spencer as he slipped you a lunch box. Oh god how you loved him especially at times like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something as I don't have any inspirations to my other big works. So I just wrote something small quickly


End file.
